the light behind your eyes
by kazwolf1
Summary: a one shot inspired by a great song by my chemical romance


**THE LIGHT BEHIND YOUR EYES**

**AUTHORS NOTE: ok, here is a one shot inspired totally by MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE greatest song ever, the light behind your eyes, this is a post apocalyptic war, Acmetropolis is destroyed, and there's some survivors who try to live their normal lives, the Loonatics had fight to protect the world, and even though they succeed, many lives were lost, including most of the Loonatics themselves, but at the end, freedom and peace governs the world, now, done with the prelude lets get going with the story**

**Disclaimer: the Loonatics belong to WB not to me sadly**

**My chemical romance song the light behind your eyes belongs to MCR if you want to download this song, it will be officially released on Dec. 18th ill leave the link to the video at the end of the story**

**Enjoy the ride….**

**As the intro plays slow violin, we see a panoramic view of what once used to be a great metropolis, we see people passing by, with nothing to do, but to survive, we now see what's left of the greatest tower of the city, the LU HQ, as the camera starts to get closer to the tower, a silhouette starts to be noticed, and the guitar intro plays, now we can see Ace looking at the ruins of the city from one of the holes the tower has, he seems sad, but calm, now that everything is over, bur he is also sad, devastated to know that he is the only Loonatic left, all of his friends had sacrificed themselves to protect the world, he starts walking in…**

So long to all of my friends,

Everyone of them met tragic ends,

With every passing day,

I'd be lying if I didn't say,

That I miss them all tonight…

**Ace passes by the main room, where he remembered those moments he spent with his friends, he walks slowly, as he approaches to her room, he stops at the door, he stares at the engraving in it, he reads it, ``Lexi`` he opens the door, the room is almost destroyed, the window is broken, everything in the room is turn to pieces, ace looks at the corner, he sees what's left of her hammock, the essence in the room makes ace to feel like if she was still there….**

And if they only knew what I would say,

If I could be with you tonight…

I would sing you to sleep,

Never let them take the light behind your eyes…

**Ace closes his eyes, and imagines her eyes, those beautiful green eyes, and that light they used to have, that every time he looked at them, gave him strength to keep on fighting, as he open his eyes and sees everything destroyed, a tear drops, regretting that he never told her how much he loved her…. **

One day, I'll lose this fight…

As we fade in the dark, just remember you will always burn as  
Bright

Be strong, and hold my hand.

Time becomes for us, you'll understand.

We'll say goodbye today,

and we're sorry how it all ends this way…

**Ace, sees Lexi standing on the window, he walks slowly to her, she turns around, and smiles at him, he returns the smile, and grabs her hand, she plays her head on his chest, as they hug, he can hear her crying softly in his chest…..**

If you promise not to cry, then I will tell you just

What I would say

If I could be with you tonight,

I would sing you to sleep,  
[ Lyrics from: m/my+chemical+romance/the+light+behind+your+eyes_ ]  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes.

I'll fail and lose this fight,

Never fade in the dark

Just remember that you will always burn as bright.

**Ace looks at her, and whispers the words he didn't dare to tell her in the past, with a broken voice, the bunny whispers ``_I love you Lexi with all my heart`` _she looks at him, with sad eyes, and a kind smile she replies ``_ill be waiting for you`` _then, she leans to kiss him, Ace returns the kiss, and like the most beautiful act of magic, she slowly vanishes looking at Aces eyes….. **

The light behind your eyes….the light behind your-

Sometimes we must grow stronger and,

You can't be stronger in the dark.

When I'm here, no longer, you must be stronger

And if I could be with you tonight,

I would sing you to sleep,

Never let them take the light behind your eyes.

I'll fail and lost this fight,

Never fade in the dark,

Just remember you will always burn as bright.

**Ace walks out the room, and goes to his room, he enters, now that the door was destroyed, he takes a picture of him and his teammates, he stares at the picture for a few seconds, everyone looked so happy together, that image takes a small smile from ace, then he puts it in his backpack, and walks towards the exit, before leaving the tower, he notice something on one of the breakings on the wall, one of the green lace Lexi wrapped around her ears is hanging, moved by the wind, Ace grabs it, he drops another tear, wraps it on his head, and heads to the exit, he stops at the gate, then looks back for the last time, and then, he leaves, to never come back…..**

The light behind your eyes…the light behind your eyes…the light behind  
Your eyes…the light behind your eyes…

The light behind your eyes…the light behind your eyes…the light behind  
Your eyes…the light behind your….the light behind your eyes…

The light behind…

**The end…**

**Hope you like it, it's a sad story, inspired by a great song, please comment**

**Here is the link to the song: **

** watch?v=FNQQMNeW_tw**

**if that doesnt work, just search for, the light behind your eyes, by my chemical romance on youtube**


End file.
